Blue and Red together forever
by Fluff N' Smutt
Summary: so this is my first crack at writing a fanfic so i hope im not to bad, so i hope you enjoy as its a story of two trainers of my own creation going on a journey that brings them together to face a threat to the pokemon world, may have some of my favorite ships come in and out some point so keep and eye out and again hope you enjoy and please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Blue and Red

Together forever

Disclaimer: don't own Pokémon jest the story

A/n: Pokémon may know moves out of the norm and have more than four but hope you enjoy based off my Pokémon roster in oras. Or Pokémon I love in general

Chapter 1: Remembrance

The sun was setting as we see a teenage boy lazily dozing off under the shade of large oak tree as the warm breeze eased him into his sleep. His face was covered by his blue hat that had a black poke ball logo with an S in the middle of the poke ball,

he also wore a gray sleeveless hoodie with a blue shirt under, he had blue pants and a black belt around his waist and one that strapped diagonal from his his right hip to his center thigh, his shoes were grey with white laces and he laid on his blue over the shoulder backpack with a red triangle in the middle. As his eyes finally caved to his dreary state he began to fall into a past memory

*flash back*

We see the same boy though he is smaller and his clothes are different as well, he's walking down the side of a busy town road with his mom in toe. as they make their way to where he needs to go as they walked our young soon to be hero happened to bump into a young girl just about his age. They both fell on their rear in surprise she glared at him as they dusted themselves off the ground.

"What's your problem" she said as she stood there with her hands on her hips looking accusingly at him

"Sorry I wasn't really paying attention where I was walking" he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Obviously" she replies still not breaking her gaze at him as they continued to bicker an absol came running up to them.

"sol" was all it said as he looked at the young girl with scarlet eyes and Raven hair

"absol what are you doing here" she asked the dark type now in front of the two kids

"Wait you have a Pokémon" asked the shocked blue eyed boy with oak brown hair

"No this is my mom's he just fallows me around to make sure I'm ok" she said the Pokémon nodded in agreement

"Oh...cool so want to go play in the park I saw not that far from here" he asked as he marveled over the disaster Pokémon standing before him

"Um, sure she said looking at her mother's Pokémon who shrugged looking back at him

"oh sorry my names satori" he said again scratching the back of his head nervously as he let out and awkward chuckle she looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion and amazed at his antics but soon came back

" I'm Hashibami" she said as she shook his hand to which he shook happily he soon then bolted down the street towards the park only getting a smile and a wave from his mom who just happened to come out of the store that they had been standing in front of

We see satori and Hashinabi

Running round enjoying themselves chasing after the dark type Pokémon chaperoning the two he just smiled as he watched the two playing soon he came to a halt causing the two kids behind him to crash into each other as they hit is backside falling onto each other they looked at him as to figure out why the chasing stopped but there thought came short as absol soon bolted towards the woods they got up and ran after the now blur of white fur they were chasing

"Absol where you go" Hashinabi yelled as she tried to keep up with the speed of the Pokémon in front of them

"absol hold on where are you going" added satori as he got no response as absol slowly got farther and farther out of sight they both kept running until they eventually came out of the wood to see absol standing at the edge of a cliff staring out at something as he gave a low growl they walked up to where absol was standing and their eyes widen in shock and horror as they saw a group of Pokémon they hadn't seen before attacked by another

"absol what's going on" she asked frantically as she looked at what was going on absol just growled as a green snake with two arms and a yellow pattern all over its body flew right up side the cliff into the air followed shortly by a blue Pokémon with white and a red triangle in its chest that looked like a jet plane not long did another one that looked slightly smaller but was red and white with a blue triangle flew up as well as they did satori eyes look of ones of disbelief as Hashinabi noticed

"What's wrong" she asked him

"That's...that's rayquaza" he stuttered to say in shock of seeing the legendary Pokémon

"What, what's a rayquaza" asked Hashinabi

"He's a legendary Pokémon said to be the strongest in the hoenn region" he explained as she looked up at the legendary in disbelief

"How'd you know and what's it doing here" she asked the brunette that didn't break eye contact with the battle taking place up above as you see beans fly out of the three Pokémon battling in the sky

"I read about him on the pan flits they gave us on the plane ride here" he said

"Oh so you're not from here" she asked

"no I'm from the ore region, me and my mom just came here to do some sightseeing and shopping as my dad has a business meeting here" he said they got back to the battle to see as rayquaza blasted the blue Pokémon with a hyper beam and fell to a nose dive to the bottom of the cliff as the red one managed to land a stream of green flames at the side of rayquaza's face making it fly a few feet back as the blue jet like Pokémon came closer to the ground they noticed it just at the last minute it opened its eyes and shot right back up to the battle satori and Hashinabi looked down as they saw a small group of the same red Pokémon huddled together at the bottom of the cliff but they seemed to be holding on to something in there arms

"what's that" she asked pointing at what the Pokémon held in their arms satori put his hands in front of his eyes at to make it look as if he was using binoculars and then his face was one of shock

"those are Pokémon eggs" he said as he looked to Hashinabi standing next to him on the cliff as absol just kept his attention on the battle still raging in the sky above

"so that's why they are fighting" she said "they're protecting their baby Pokémon in those eggs" she said putting the pieces together though the moment was cut short as a hyper beam came towards them absol soon leapt onto the air and shot a dark beam of intertwined helix at the hyper beam causing an explosion of dark clouds as that happened the group of Pokémon flew up scared by the explosion as they began to fly around frantic they flew up past the cliff the two kids and absol stood on causing them to land back on their rear as they watched as the Pokémon swarmed the sky, rayquaza saw this as an opportunity and smashed his tail against the red Pokémon making it cry out on pain as if started to fall distracted by his partner being hit the blue Pokémon didn't notice the beam coming straight at it hitting it making it go into a free fall rayquaza soon began to glow orange as he started to smash and bash all the nearby Pokémon satori looked up with fear and anger as he say the helpless Pokémon being bashed around

"we have to stop him" he said as he clutched his small fist Hashinabi just looked with sympathy in her eyes as she didn't know what to do they soon saw as one of the Pokémon holding an egg got hit sending the erg flying into their direction Hashinabi turned and ran to try to catch the egg with absol short in pursuit she was closing in as the egg was falling closer to the ground she jumped to catch it and turned as she barely managed to catch the egg as it fell absol who had followed cushioned the fall by stopping her from skidding on the ground she got up and ran back to where satori stood as he looked up at the panicked Pokémon and the three that continued to fight

"look I saved it" said Hashinabi holding the egg in her arms "satori behind you" she said as she pointed as the other Pokémon holding the other egg got blasted by a stray hyper beam in the back causing it to yell out on pain letting go of the egg as it crashed into the woods behind the trio watching the scene unfold satori looked as the egg slowly fell right down only feet away from the cliff going straight to the bottom without thinking satori jumped following the egg as they both now plummeted to the ground down below

"SATORI!" she screams as she looked down with absol as satori grabbed the egg buy continued to fall to the ground just when it looked as though satori would hit the ground he closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable but a blue flash come and he felt himself gong up he opened his eyes to see a pair of blue hands lifting him up to the cliff next to Hashinabi and absol who rushed over and hugged him with the egg in their hands the Pokémon turned to the two and spoke to them telepathically

"Thank you for saving my child" he said causing both kids to look in astonishment

"How can you talk and who are you and why are you fighting rayquaza" asked satori with a face of mixed emotions

"I have the power of telepathy" he said "it allows me to talk such as you humans do and as for who I am I am the legendary Pokémon Latios" he's said "my beloved" he said turning to the other Pokémon holding rayquaza at bay "is Latias we are both very gracious that you have saved our eggs" he's said "and to answer your final question we are fight that monstrosity called rayquaza because we so happened to accidentally come across his air space" he said with a scowl in his face soon after you hear a roar and Latias comes flying back only stopping feet before hitting the trio with a crash she and Latios turn to face rayquaza as he descended towards them "now may I ask a favor of you" he said to the trio behind him not shifting his gaze from rayquaza

"Yes" said satori with a nod from his partner standing next to him

"Good" said Latias turning to give them a small smile

"May I know your names" asked Latios not turning from the impending doom that is rayquaza

"I'm satori" he said

"And I'm Hashinabi" she inquired

"Satori, Hashinabi as I said I have a favor to ask of you" Latios continued

"Sure what is it" they said in unison with a determined look in their eyes

"I need you two to take those eggs and guard them at all cost if we are not to make it out of this battle" Latios stated

"You got my word" satori stated as he gripped the egg firmly in his hands as Hashinabi did as well and absol took a battle stance in front of the two

rayquaza was now at a close proximity and roared again and the eon duo flew ramming rayquaza knocking it back making it roar yet again firing a hyper beam as Latias activated a protect to help stop the blast satori and Hashinabi watched as they continued the battle with a face of sadness and hope rayquaza then shot forward at blinding speed and knocked the duo back to where they started with satori and Hashinabi

"RUN!" yelled Latios not turning to look at the trio"

"What no you can stop this can't you" retorted a desperate satori

"He is not an opponent we can take lightly he has already shown that we are not in par with his power I fear the worst may come if we don't act now" he said in a stern yet with a hint of sadness

"NO! we won't leave you to do this alone" Hashinabi yelled back tears in her eyes

"We have no choice we can only hold him off for so long" said Latias with a smile that his her sadness for a second

"GO NOW!" shouted Latios as rayquaza knowing all too well that the duo was at their limit charges up another hyper beam to end this " he knows this is our last stand you have to get out of here while you still have the chance" he said with dread in his voice Latias took his hand and he looked up again

"fine" satori said with years in his eyes "I promise to protect this egg at all cost "he said smiling while tears ran down his face Hashinabi just nodded as tears consumed her face

"Let's go" she said as grabbed his and started for the trees leading back to the town

"thank you" said Latias as they turned to face rayquaza the duo then mustered all the energy they had left to unleash there last stand against the giant menace that is rayquaza "YOU STOP HERE!" shouted Latios as he and Latias shot out two hyper beam a of there own as rayquaza shot out his the two hyper beams intertwined to form one large hyper beam the same size as rayquaza the beams struggled to overpower the other in the end the blast was a crater the size of sootopolise city rayquaza had sustained great damage and roared as it took to the sky too heal but there was no trace of the eon duo

Back to our hero's they had just made it back to the town and were in a hurry

"Where are we going" asked Hashinabi now being led by satori who just looked forward with tears in his eyes

"We have to get help for Latios and Latias" he said continuing to run

"So where's that" she asked him with a confused face

"ugh" he said looking down he didn't really know himself but he wasn't about to fail in his promise he made Latios just then absol ran in front of the duo and turned down another street

"I think absol has an idea" she said as they soon followed absol absol had less them to the towns Pokémon center the trio soon entered and ran up to the front desk to be greeted by a nurse joy

"Welcome how may I help you" she said as she didn't see anyone she looked down and saw the trio

"Oh my do we have here" she asked

"nurse joy you have to help" started satori "Latios and Latias need our help they're fighting rayquaza on a cliff not far from town" he said as he had devastation plastered all over his face

"What!?"She said "how did this happen" she said as she looked at the two kids in front of her

"We were playing and then we came to the same cliff and saw them fighting and then Latios I trusted us with protecting his and Latias eggs" he said as he showed the egg he had clutched in his arms

"Oh my I'll inform Officer Jenny right away" she said running back to call

"Please hurry they need help "he said as tears once again considers the young ones eyes nurse joy came back and looked at the two and said

"officer Jenny and her officers are on their way to help" she said seeing the two crying holding the eggs in their arms as absol let out a low whimper as he watched

No later than 20 minutes did officer Jenny and her officers come walking into the Pokémon center waking up to the front desk to talk to nurse joy satori looked up and nudged Hashinabi who was resting alongside him on the Pokémon centers sofas and they saw as officer Jenny and nurse joy talked and say nurse joy clasp her hands to her mouth to something the officer said they soon ran up to the officers and nurse joy

"So did you find Latios and Latias how are they "satori ran up to the officer with eyes full of hope the officers looked amongst themselves and to the ground officer Jenny was the one to break the silence

"umm I'm sorry but when we got there there was no sign of rayquaza or Latios or Latias" she said as she crouched to be eye level with the duo "there was traces of a big explosion but that was it" she said reaching out to the kids as there hopeful eyes turned to ones of harsh realization and dread soon tears once again streamed down their eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered

"NO!" satori shouted recoiling from her approaching hand "no they can't be" he said not trying to accept the truth "they have to be there you just didn't look hard enough" he said wailing out in agony Hashinabi just stood there with a face full of disbelief and sadness as she just looked at her new found friend grief he then turned to look at her his blue eyes no longer looked as blue as they did earlier as they were red from crying that was what pushed her and she too broke down and hugged him as it sunk in the rest of the group just looked down as they saw the scene unfold nurse joy was the one to make the next move as she walked up to the duo they turned to her

"How about I take a look at those eggs of yours" she said with a soft smile

"NO!" satori shouted catching her off guard

"I made a promise to Latios that I would protect this egg at all cost" he said as he moved the egg behind his back with one hand and put an arm blocking them from Hashinabi as his face took one of undetected anger

"I'm just trying to help "nurse joy replied understanding the hard ship they just endured satori was about to speak as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hashinabi with a face that plead for him to stop and think

"please satori let's make sure that the eggs are fine Latios and Latias would have wanted that" she said with a sad smile but it put him at ease he nodded and a chansey came out with a stretcher and they put the eggs and they went to the back room the younger ones informed there parents of the days earlier events and said that they would spend the night at the Pokémon center waiting on the results of their eggs the parents stopped by to make sure they were face and sound and said they would be at the motel right across the street if anything came up they both nodded and sat back down at the couch they were before soon they both dozed off exhausted from today's events nurse joy had finished treating the eggs some time later that night and came to see the two sleeping in the couch there bodies leaning on one another's for support at to not fall off the couch she smiled as she put a blanket around the two and left to her desk to finish some work

As morning came the sins rays through the centers Windows awoke up our young hero's from their sleep they wiped the sleep from their eyes and soon ran to the front desk nurse joy had just came out of the back door and saw the pair barley looking over the desk on their tippy toes she smiles and walked up to them

"Good morning "she greeted

"Morning nurse joy "they said together

"So how are our eggs" said satori eager clear in his voice

"right this way" she said as she walked them to the back of the hospital there they came to a room where the eggs were on a bed with a light shining on each one keeping them warm "they should be close to hatching she said "they seem to be perfectly fine no damage what so ever from yesterday's events" she added the two smiled and hugged the eggs as they held them close they began to shine a bright white the light shined and radiated threw out the room and the eggs began to take shape when the light died down they all uncovered their eyes from the bright light they looked in awe as before them stood a baby Latios and Latias

"Wow" they said in unison as they looked upon the baby Pokémon floating in front of them

"ios" said the baby blue Pokémon as it snuggled up under satori a chin

"ias" said the baby Latias as the took embraced Hashinabi the two giggled as they hugged the new Pokémon and all four smiled they soon left the Pokémon center thanking nurse joy or all her help and headed down the street but stopped at a nearby fountain as they watched Latios and Latias chase each other round the fountain

"So satori what are we going to do" she asked looking him as they sat by the fountains edge

"What you mean?" he said a confused look on his face

"Well I'm only 9 I still don't have my Pokémon license" she said "plus we don't have any poke balls to put our Pokémon in" she continued

"well I'm 9 1/2 only got a few months till my tenth birthday but I get what you mean" he said putting a hand under his chin thinking "we could always just go buy poke balls for them right now" he said looking at her with a cheesy smile scratching the back of his head

"And how we we going to do that "she said raising an eyebrow "I don't have any money plus where would we get them" she babbled on

"easy" he said making her shift back to him "me and my mom came shopping so I should have enough to buy two poke balls" he said "I was stocking up since my journey will start soon so I guess we can go look around" he said proud of the plan he had made

"okay" she said in agreement as she jumped back down to the ground just then Latios and Latias came past them knocking satori into the fountain with a splash they all stopped and looked as satori came up soaked he gave a menacing glance but then they all broke into laughter the duo came up to a building with a blue roof followed by their blue and red partners they walked in and were greeted by a man behind a counter

"Welcome how may I help you" he said with a short smile

"Hi we're here to buy poke balls for our Pokémon Hashinabi" said proudly gesturing to the two eon Pokémon gloating on top of their heads

"My well I see the predicament he said "I say why don't you follow me and see what poke ball you like the best" he said wailing over to a shelf on the right side of the store

"Ok" they nodded and followed suet "wow" they said in amazement at all the different type of poke balls lined up in the shelves

"So what type of poke ball were you looking for" he asked the duo

"Two poke balls please" satori stated

"You sure?" asked the seller "you two happen to have to very rare Pokémon indeed" he said "they should have a special ball as well" he said

"ok what did you have in mind" satori asked but was distracted as Hashinabi dashed past him and started to look at all the poke balls and stopped when she found one in particular

"This one" she said holding out a primer ball

"Good choice see your girlfriend here knows what I'm talking about" said the seller

"eww she's not my girlfriend they have girl germs" he retorted with a shiver "but fine" he said as he scanned the shelf looking for the poke ball that went best with Latios he soon spotted the one "this one" he said holding out a great ball

"Now you got it so will that be all for you today" he asked the duo liked at each other and nodded

"Yup" satori said as he paid the man for the two poke balls "alright let's see if it works" he said "Latios this where you will travel when we go on adventures together" he said looking at his eon Pokémon

"Tios" it said happily as satori tapped it with the poke ball Latios was soon engulfed by a red light and when inside the poke ball it shook 3 times before a click was heard and stars burst at the sound

"Alright I got my first Pokémon" he cheered holding the poke ball high

"ok out turn" said Hashinabi "ok Latias you want to be my partner" she asked the red eon Pokémon in which it smiled and nodded happily "ok" she said tapping it on the forge ad with the premier ball again the ball shook 3 times and shown stars as the ball clicked "yay I have a new friend" she said happily they soon after walked out the store into the busy town they stopped by at the motel to let their parents know the good news soon after they went to their respective rooms in the motel to sleep

The next morning was a great day the sun was out and there was a cool breeze running as our young hero walked out "well I guess this is where we go back" he said to no one in particular as his parents wakes toward the docks as he was still outside the motel he signaled he'd be there shortly he was about to start walking when he saw the Pokémon center doors open to reveal a familiar face

"Hashinabi" he said waving to his friend she looked up and ran across the busy street of people walking to the other side

"Hi satori" she said with a smile which made him smile in return "so what you want to do today" she said excitingly he stared down before answering

"Um Hashinabi I...ugh got to tell you something" he said

"Yeah what is it? So do you want to go to the park or how about the pond ...oh! How about we play Pokémon trainers" she said with loads of energy he frowned thinking how much fun it would be to go play but sadly he had to leave

"I...I. I'm leaving" he said cutting her joyous bouncing

"What? Why?! When?!" she asked now in a more calm tone

"I told you remember I was here with my dad on a business trip so I couldn't stay for long" he continued "sorry" he said

"So this is good bye" she said a small frown forming

"I guess" he sighed "but I'll always be friends" he said with a smile trying to lighten the mood "we have a friendship bond remember" he said pulling out Latios poke ball and with that the blue eon Pokémon came out

"Yeah you're right" she said a little bit perkier she then sending out Latias

"So promise me we'll meet again as trainers" she said with hope in her eyes

"yeah I promise" he said with that Latios and Latias were waiting they're good byes as well as they touched foreheads as Hashinabi leans over and gave satori a kiss on the cheek "uh what was that" he said a small tiny shade of red on his cheeks

"that's thanks for everything she said "for Latias, the poke ball and our friendship" she said he had a weird feeling but just smiled and nodded soon him and Latios waved good bye as Hashinabi and Latias waved back "don't forget your promise" she said cupping her hands to her mouth making it echo down the street he nodded and was out of sight *end flash back

A/n: ok so let me know what you think cause I have it all planned out but I'd like to get tips to help my writing or how I could make the story better thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Here I go!

"How did I know I'd find you here" said a raven haired boy about the same age as our hero

He wore a purple hat with a black pokeball logo and an N in the middle also a tan sleeveless zip up jacket a purple shirt, black jeans two belts in the same fashion as our hero except his goes from top right to bottom left is shoes are purple with black and he has a black backpack

He had violet eyes he was the same height as our hero and was slightly more muscular yet they both had the same smile

Satori just looked up at who had awakened him from his joyous memory to see the trainer before him

"Hey there murasaki" said satori not lifting his hat from his eyes

"So you ready for tomorrow" asked murasaki as he leaned up against the tree

"I guess yeah even though I've already traveled there I have this feeling to go back not just because the champion's tournament is being held there" he said still in the same position murasaki found him

"well I'll meet you there, idk why your leaving so early since it's still six months away but I guess that choice isn't up to me"

He said shrugging his shoulders "yeah so I take it she convinced you to show her around another region you already been through" satori said with an evil grin trading his friend as murasaki just glared at him

"I'm so glad you're my best friend" he replied sarcastically dragging his words

"Well that's what we're for" satori said sarcastically replying to his best friend with a laugh as murasaki soon joined in on

"well then I suggest we both hurry to the port before we miss our boats" he said giving his and out to satori he then took it and raised himself off the ground putting his hat back on his head and slugging his backpack over his shoulder as the two teens walked from the oak tree that sat on a hill overlooking a big pond that lead to a forest behind it

The two soon made it to the port as they saw a teenage girl waving them down to catch their attention she had on a light blue jacket same as murasaki with dark blue tight jeans and light blue shoes with white trim she also had a white backpack with a light blue tiara on it her hair was a light brown with blonde highlights in it her eyes were like two ponds of crystal clear water she had an hour glass figure as she looked to be in shape but not that anyone at first glance could tell

she soon ran up to the duo and wrapped her arms around our Raven haired trainer quickly planting a quick kiss on him as she smiled brightly looking up at him "so I see you got sleepy head over here to wake up" she teased as she looked at satori as she now stood beside murasaki intertwining her fingers with his satori just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head they soon started to continue walking with casual chatter of was what to expect out of there journey's

"So you ready to head to sinnho" she asked the violet eyed trainer

"Not really" he let out a sigh

"and why not" his girlfriend retorted with a pout on her face

"Because I've already been through that region already I don't see the point of going through it again" he explained

"oh really, so your saying you don't want to travel with me is that it" she said as she grabbed his arm pressing her assets up against his arm making him tense up and look at her as she had a sad yet devious and devilish grin on her face

"N...nn...no that's not it" he said trying to crawl out of the hole he dug himself in "I just mean besides traveling with the most amazing girlfriend that I love by the way" he said "there's nothing for me to do there I have all the badges and beat the elite four as well" and with that he finished his point with a sigh as she let go now walking with a smile beside him again he soon regained his composure as his face lessened the heat that came to his face from her actions

Satori just lost in thought didn't pay no mind to what was going on with the couple but was soon brought back by the blue eyed trainer alongside her boyfriend "huh said satori snapping back to reality

"I just asked you what you were planning on doing to your journey to hoenn" she said more strongly

"Oh idk just head to the tournament but I guess I just wanted to train as I went there he said "I guess it's more of an aimless journey to just stretch my legs" he said as he pondered on the feeling that made him want to go back

"oh well at least you do t mind revisiting a region" she said making her boyfriend let out a sigh as he just continued walking satori just gave an awkward smile they finally read her the dock and looked at each other

"Well my boats this way" satori said as he pointed to the right as he heard a boat horn go through the air

"Well I guess this is goodbye till the tournament" said murasaki looking at his longtime friend and first companion with a soft look in his eyes

"Good luck" added the brunette standing next to him clinging to his arm

"thanks" he replied as he shook murasaki's hand as it was clear to see the strong bond they shared it was that if not just friends but of brothers soon the couple walked in the opposite direction of satori he just took a deep breath as he turned around and headed to his boats location he soon checked in and headed straight to his room as he plopped himself on the bed and just gazed at the ceiling as the boat departed from the docks he slowly again drifted into sleep as his mind went blank

He awoke as his stomach growled as he realized he went two days without anything to eat he got up and left his room only leaving behind his hat and backpack in his cabin room as he headed for the boats dining hall to grab a bite to eat as he stepped into the vacant elevator he also remembered he didn't tell his parents he had left so he dialed them on his video watch on his right hand as the doors closed and headed to the first floor of the ship as he was on the third

As we see the elevators doors open he steps out "ok mom I know I know always have a clean pair of underwear" he said as he then froze as he realized what he had said out loud he soon relaxed as no one around had heard and continued "ok mom got to go tell dad I said good bye and love you both" he said

"will do sweetie good luck love you lots" and with that the watched screen went black and then retired to its normal screen displaying the time satori soon came to the front desk to be greeted by a man with a sailor outfit

"How may I be of service" he asked our brunette trainer

"hi I would like to know where the ships dining hall may happen to be" he asked

"That would be on our second level right above the guest cabin section or I could have room service take something to your room if you'd like" he explained

"No no I'm fine with walking to the second floor I'm already up here" satori replied with a small grin

"as you say sir" with that the walls went back to his computer on his desk while shifting papers

"ok now we go eat" he thought to himself as he boarded the elevation pushing the number two button he soon arrived at the ships dinning courters as you see a long hallway with a restaurant to the right and various shopping stores located side by side across from the restaurant which looked to be as you just walk in as there was no wall as far down as the restaurant went down

"Cool so there's no actual entertains" he thought as he walked in and past some tables to the desk to the back of the restaurant that was in the middle of two doors that each led to the kitchen of the restaurant

"What may I get you today" said the waitress behind the desk with a smile and a small blush as she looked at our trainer she looked not that much older than our hero maybe by 1 or 2 years

"Yeah so what's good to eat here he said as he smiled to the waitress making her stammer

"W, w...We...well, I would recommend our special for today which would be some fried chaw mane with broccoli and streamed pork stripes she said

"That sound great I'll have that I love Chinese food our hero exclaimed as his mouth had watered at she told him the days special

"Okay so would that be it for today or would you care for a drink as well she asked punching in his order

"um I'll take a Pepsi he responded back "ok well bring you your drink and food shortly she said as handed a recite and number to satori she then went to the back and with that our hero took a seat at an open table all across the restaurant as he had a variety to choose from as the restaurant wasn't as packed but it could easily fit 200 families of six easy so he took one closest to the entertains of the restaurant he looked down at his recite to see his order on it then noticed a winky face on the bottom right corner he chucked as he relaxed in his chair awaiting his food

His food soon came but was delivered by a different waitress to the one that took his order she placed the food on his table as well as his drink

"here ya go enjoy" she said as she looked at him satori just nodded as he looked at his food as the waitress left she accidentally dropped his napkin off the table

"oh I'm so sorry" she said as she bent down in first of him to reach for it satori almost choked on his drink as he saw as her skirt barley covered her bare bottom to which he quickly looked forward red in the face as he used all his strength to focus on his meal she soon got up and placed the napkin back on the table and walked back to where the others waitress was before he looked as if to be focused on his food but was glancing to where the waitresses were at they talked and giggled as satori assumed could only be of the event that had just happened moments ago he finished his meal as he thought of a way he could get them back for teasing yet making a fool of him then an idea came to him he slyly folded his hoodie and shirt up and he got up from his chair as the waitresses notices he stayed with his back hunched as to not stand up fully straight or his devious plan may fail as he made sure he had their attention he proceeded to give out a fake yawn and stretch exposing his lower core showing the waitresses his toned abs and v line the two waitresses squealed as their faces turned bright red as they fainted with steam coming out their ears satori content with that he deemed payback paid for his meal and left to his cabin to get some rest for tomorrow

He soon came into his cabin and shut the door as he walked closer to the bed he remembered to feed his Pokémon he then reached to his belt that drapes to his side and pulled off all the poke balls clipped to it and tossed them in the air

"dinner" he said as he tossed three great balls two moon balls and one cherish ball that looked to be blue instead of red "Lat ,Carr, laad, cross,jaaa, peert" said his Pokémon as they all stretched out relieved to be out and able to stretch satori gave them each a bowl of Pokémon food as they all sat down around the room to eat Latios looked to be in a sitting position as he munched on his food he'd put into his mouth with alternating hands

lucario just leaned up against a wall next to the door using his psychic ability to make one piece of food go into his mouth from the bowl on the floor only opening his mouth every 4 seconds not bothering to open his eyes

gallade took a see on the edge of the bed near the feet and plopped his bowl on his lap and proceeded to eat

heracross greninja and swampert all took seat in front of the bed and are there's on the floor casually talking amongst themselves after they ate they all chatted for a bit be for finding a decent spot to sleep

gallade slept leaning against the wall next to the window on the left side of the room next to him was lucario who also wanted to enjoy the small breeze that blew in on occasion

heracross and greninja slept against the foot board of the bed in the middle of the room

Swampert had managed to make himself comfy in the room's bathtub that was behind the door to the right side of the room

as for Latios he laid diagonal on top of a snoring satori as they all slept as the moon dimly lit the room and the was swayed them to sleep as the cool breeze swept the room as they enjoyed the seas cold night weather


End file.
